


Hit and Mrs

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-20
Updated: 2008-09-20
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Sam meets Jenny McGarry and doesn't know who she is. Confusion and embarrassment follow





	Hit and Mrs

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Timeline: The first Bartlet campaign

Feedback: Yes please!

A/N: This story stems from the conversation Sam has with Mallory when we discover that at some point in the campaign, Sam hit on Jenny McGarry! This story also touches on some J/D because I just couldn't leave them out!

The campaign bus rolled into DC and several staffers breathed a sigh of relief. DC meant home and that meant returning to houses and apartments they hadn’t been in for weeks. Josh was looking forward to a few hours sleep in his own bed but a little concerned about what he’d left in the fridge and the state in which he would find it! Toby and Leo were each looking forward to some quality time at home with their wives. But duty called and the entire staff was due to attend a DNC fundraiser that night at the Willard InterContinental.

”I would love to have the time and money to go shopping”, Donna moaned.” I’m getting sick of my one and only little black dress.”

Josh spoke without thinking. “It’s fine. You look great in it.”

Donna flushed with pleasure but said no more. She didn’t see the raised eyebrows of CJ and Toby. Josh didn’t pay many compliments and when he did Donna found it all very distracting!

“Is it black tie? Sam asked.

“Sam, something you’ll learn about Jed Bartlet is his love of the formal!” Leo answered.

“Oh God” Sam commented before letting his head fall back against the seat. 

“What the matter pookie?” CJ asked.

Josh answered for him. ”Sam tends to get a little um, befuddled at these types of events. He usually ends up saying or doing something that we will mock him with for years to come. I’ve got quite a collection of stories”

“Shut up,” Sam looked at Josh with an evil eye.

“Or…” Josh challenged.

“I’ll ‘accidentally’ let slip whose name you called out in your sleep last night,” Sam was playing hardball.

“Right. Nothing to share, nothing to say.” Josh went back to calculating electoral math in his head.

But Sam knew Josh was right. The last formal event he went to he ended up dancing his partner into a potted palm and then tried to extricate her but only succeeded in bringing the palm down on top of them. He didn’t know why these things happened. It’s not as though he was from Hicksville and never moved in important circles. He was a well known face in both legal and political fields. But something always seemed to happen. His ex fiancée said he tried too hard and then things would go awry. Maybe that was true. He just wanted to create a good impression.

 

Several hours later CJ, Toby, Josh, Donna and Leo were awaiting the arrival of Mr and Mrs Bartlet. Champagne in hand, Donna and CJ ran appraising eyes over the women’s gowns. Some of these women were obviously wearing haute couture and could be relied on to make large donations. Donna still felt a little underdressed in her simple yet elegant black dress. A scooped out back contradicted the conservative neckline. The dress ended just above the knee and she wore a pair of strappy high heels. Pearl earrings, a 21st birthday gift from her parents completed the outfit.

Josh noticed her fidgeting. “Donna, c’mon. Dance with me,” he offered her his arm and as she took it she again missed the looks exchanged between their co workers. Josh was in a relationship with Mandy Hampton but it looked like his attention was wandering. This could be bad on so many levels!

Sam began to move through the room, shaking hands and making small talk. He danced with one or two lovely young ladies as well as a few Washington matrons. Sam’s charm and good looks were hard to resist and he was a popular partner. He noticed all of the campaign staff working the room, even Donna. She may only have been Josh’s assistant but she was rapidly proving her worth. She too was a popular dance partner with many young men. Although Sam did not fail to notice how Josh’s eyes followed her. If she looked as though she was in too deep with some slightly drunk man with wandering hands, Josh was there to rescue her.

Sam noticed an older woman sitting by herself. This was not a desired look at an event like this so he headed in her direction.

“Good evening. I’m Sam Seaborn. Would you like to dance?” he asked politely.

“I’ve been having a bit of a break but yes, let’s hit the floor. My name is Jenny,” she offered him her hand. They moved on to the dance floor and adopted an appropriate dance frame.

“Are you working on the campaign?” she asked, looking him in the eye.

“Yes. Do you know anyone on the campaign?”

“A few,” she answered.

“The staff is growing daily and there are so many people working in regional offices! I don’t stand a chance of knowing who you know.” He didn’t notice her sad smile.

“Do you come to many of these events?” he innocently asked.

“That’s one of the oldest lines in the book, young man,” Jenny said.

Sam froze. Oh God, had it started? One innocent comment and he was on the path to self destruction? “No, no, no” he replied quickly. “I just meant you must have been to a lot of these kinds of things over the years.”

“Why? Do I look that old?”

“Not at all, you look lovely,” he tried to regroup, giving Jenny his most charming smile.

“Hm,” was all he got in response as they continued to move to the music. He knew he needed to say something to eradicate the awkward pause they found themselves in.

“You dance very well. Do you get much opportunity to indulge?”

“I love to dance but as for indulging I don’t get to very often. But just what kind of indulging do you mean? She looked up at him through her eyelashes.  
Sam was unaware that Jenny had just had a fight with her husband. She felt he was neglecting her so she suddenly decided to make her guy a little jealous. She moved her body a little closer to Sam’s.

Sam smiled but didn’t answer. This woman may be a little older than him but she was very attractive and had a good figure. There was an elegance to her that not many women her age possessed. Without realizing it, his hand on her back dropped a tiny bit lower.

Toby and Josh, taking a break, cast their eyes around the room. Toby, swirling scotch in his glass, suddenly froze.

“Sam, no! What are you thinking?”

Josh looked up in alarm before a grin lit up his face. “Oh, this’ll be good.”

“Good? No Josh, bad! Sam Seaborn is flirting with our campaign manager’s wife. This has got disaster written all over it.”

“Relax Toby. Jenny looks as though she’s handling it.”

“Someone should cut in, tell him, cause a distraction that’ll require us to evacuate the building, anything,” Toby started waving his hand in the air.

“I’ll tell him,” Josh tried to reassure Toby.

“When?”

”Soon.”

“How soon?”

”Let’s just watch our very own Cary Grant for awhile. I know him. He’s gonna crash and burn in a minute. This is fun.”

“Fun? I don’t do fun. Stop this now.”

“Just wait Toby, just wait.” And very soon Josh’s prediction came to fruition…

Sam and Jenny continued to dance. Sam steered the conversation to what he felt was safer ground – Jed Bartlet.

“Are you a Bartlet supporter?”

Jenny smiled. “I am. He’s a good man,” and her genuine smile reassured Sam that he’d chosen a suitable topic.

“He is indeed.” Sam paused. Schmoozing with influential people was what tonight was all about. The champagne was getting to him. He felt the need to impress. “Would you like to meet him?” he boldly offered.

“You can do that? Are you that close to him?” Jenny knew she was shamelessly flirting. It was ridiculous really. She was far too old for him and she didn’t want to be that sad pathetic woman, attempting to pick up younger men. But she was still angry with her husband and this man was charming.

“I can do that. I wouldn’t do it for just anyone,” he waltzed her off the dance floor in the direction of the Bartlets.

“Sir, Ma’am. I’d like to…” he didn’t get to finish.

“Jenny, how nice to see you. It’s been too long,” Abbey said. 

Sam looked from one woman to the other. What was happening? Did these ladies know each other? As these thoughts were going through his head, Governor Bartlet leant over and kissed her cheek.

“Jenny, lovely as always. I hope Sam’s been looking after you?”

Oh My God!! This was going from bad to worse. This woman and the Bartlets already knew each other? Sam was speechless. Just when he thought it couldn’t get any worse…

Governor Bartlet looked at him and with a serious face said reproachfully, “Have you been hitting on Leo’s wife, Sam?”

Sam felt the room begin to spin and he was sure he’d stopped breathing. Hit on Leo’s wife?? Oh God, what had he done?

“I wasn’t..I didn’t..do that,” he spluttered alarmingly.

Jenny turned to him “Why not? Aren’t I attractive enough?”

Jed Bartlet chuckled. “Tread carefully son. You’ve entered a mine field.”

“Mrs McGarry,” Sam began.

“Mrs McGarry? What happened to Jenny?” she accused.

“Jenny,“ Sam began again.

“That’s Mrs McGarry to you, young man. Give the wife of the former Secretary of Labor the respect she deserves.”

What the hell was happening? No matter what he said, Sam seemed unable to avoid the impending train wreck.

“I’m sorry Ma’am. I don’t know what to say.”

“You were doing fine a few minutes ago,” she replied haughtily.

At that moment Leo walked up to them, intent on dancing with his wife and repairing the damage from their earlier fight.

“Jenny, there you are. I hope you haven’t been bored?”

“It’s fine Leo. Sam’s been hitting on her,” Bartlet mischievously offered.

Leo slowly turned his steely gaze on Sam. “Rest assured young man, that is a topic we’ll be revisiting.”

Sam could only watch as the McGarry’s moved away, the distress obvious on his face. Governor Bartlet and Abbey started to move away. Bartlet patted him on the back and said “Relax Sam. It could’ve been worse.”

“How, Sir? It’s already pretty bad.”

“You could have tried that with one of my daughters!”

Sam walked slowly in the direction of Josh and Toby. Toby was glaring at him but Josh was chuckling.

“You knew didn’t you? Why didn’t you do something?”

“And miss the floor show? Nah, night’s like tonight need all the entertainment they can get.”

“I’m going to kill you, you know that don’t you?” Sam said through clenched teeth.

“No you wouldn’t. You’d miss me,” Josh said infuriatingly.

“Not so much,” Sam replied.

“C’mon I have charm”.

Sam snorted. “Who told you that?”

“Many people.”

“In your dreams buddy,” and Sam paused knowing he could stop the mouth of Lyman. “Yes, in your dreams. Was it the same person whose name you called out last night, waking me from a richly deserved 2 hour sleep?”

Josh looked decidedly uncomfortable. Sam knew he’d hit his mark. With a nod to Toby, Sam walked away determined to salvage something of the evening.

As for Josh, he found himself cutting in on Donna and a young, good looking congressman. As his hand brushed the bare skin of her back, he pulled her a little closer. Usually it was “in his dreams” but for the moment it was real. He pushed to the back of his mind all attempts to analyse his thoughts and lost himself in the moment. It looked as though they would all have stories they didn’t want to dwell on from tonight’s fundraiser!


End file.
